Rod holders are popular in fishing and boating applications. Rod holders are typically rigid structures attached to an area of a boat, such as a wall, or installed in a mounting surface of a boat. Such rod holders allow a user to attend to other tasks, without having to continuously hold the fishing rod. Such rod holders are also commonly used in trolling applications as well, where a user places a lure in the water and then drives the boat at a slow speed to cause the lure to perform a swimming action to attract fish.
Cup holders are also typically found on boats for holding a beverage, such as a canned beverage, while boating or fishing. However, having numerous accessories installed in or around the boat can unnecessarily clutter the boat. Additionally, current rod holders and cup holders typically require installation by passing unsightly fasteners through a top or head of the rod holder, which can present leak issues, as well as provide an undesirable aesthetic appearance.